Demonclaw
'''Deamonclaw '''is the demonic overlord of District 0. Description Demonclaw appears different depending on if he is in the Underworld or in Panem. In the Underworld, Demonclaw is a big black cat the size of a bear with black wings and two large fangs. He has a main around his neck and shoulders with small antlers on his head. In Panem, Deamonclaw has a slightly differenty appearances depending on which District he is seen in, thus the inhabitances believe he is several monsters but in reality is the same person. He has several different names in each District, The Beast, The Monster, The Deamon of th Forest in District 7. In the Capitol, Demonclaw is black with neon green stripes and his anthlars are a little bigger. The end of his tail is tuff with a ball of fur that is green. In District 1 Demonclaw is a purple with red markings, he also hadscales long his face, paws and underside. His antlars point farward. In District 14, Demonclaw can take on any of his forms as he wishes. Demonclaw comunicates with roars, hisses and grunts however he is capable of few words. Demonclaw is a lot smart than he lets on but because of his animal like nature, he is more prone to going berserk. His personality can change slightly depending on what form he is in. Loud noises can set him off such as a scream by a District inhabiant or if a person runs from him triggers his instict to chase. Light and music can change his modd easily. Demonclaw uses his strenght to defend himself but he favors his ability to control sound. He can create different forms of sound to use in defends of attack, such as a sound bomb that with different frequencies can kill or stun. Demonclaw is capable of moving between worlds at will by creating a portal, the living and dead can both past through this portals with him but can become trapped in one world. District 0 Sometime after the formantion of Panem and the Hunger Games were established, District 0 came into existance. The Underworld existed long before be it was decided to create a special place for the deceased tributes. Thus Aniju created District 0 and placed Demonclaw in charge. Since then he ruled over the Underworld and there he remained traveling back and forth between worlds gathering the lost souls and bringing them to District 0. The inhabitances there don't question his rule and obey him. Demonclaw spends a reasonable amount of time in Panem away from District 0, however time is distorted in District 0, so his absence isn't noticed. After the 75th Hunger Games, Demonclaw caused the death f Presidant Snow, after the deceased tributes begged him for revenge. Trivia *Like Aniju and Dante, Demonclaw has several roles in different fan-fictions and usually places the darker side of Dante. *Demonclaw started off as a demon form for Dante, later became a Warriors character, hince his name. *Whenever Dante leaves District 0, Demonclaw actually seperates from him partically allowing him to stay in District 0 while Dante goes to Panem. The two remind contracted and can switch places with one another. Links District 0 Aniju Aura Dante Royal Category:District 0 Tributes Category:None Human Characters